Fairy tail bandits!
by biscuits3400
Summary: When your running away from the past It's always nice to have some company. But Lucy never thought that it would be with the leader of the fairy tail bandits. What will she do? She always thought she would find her prince charming one day, but never in a million years did she think about finding her dragon. So which life will the princess pick?
1. Intro

**Hey guys, decided to do a different styled story. so here you are.**

**Summary:**

**When your running away from the past. It's always nice to have some company. But Lucy never thought that it would be with the leader of the fairy tail bandits. What will she do? She always thought she would find her prince charming one day, but never in a million years did she think about finding her dragon. So which life will the princess pick?**

**So hope you guys enjoy!**

_'Oh god, why me!'_

Through the peaceful forest a young teenager was running for her life. Her blonde silky hair was tied up in a rough bun, Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears that ran down her face. She wore a ripped white dress which came down to her knees. Her left hand clinging to her right shoulder where blood is pouring out of it and down her bruised arm and dress.

_'Why...'_

She continued to run, tears streaming down her face faster now. Behind her she could hear gun shots and swords clashing. The sound was vibrating all through the forest. It didn't matter how far she ran, the sound and the fear of the fight was following her.

As she ran through the forest she remembered what had just happened moments ago and was trying to make some sense out of it.

-Flashback-

The young teenager was walking through the town peacefully. The town was actually quite large and the name of it was Hargeon. She was final out of there, The place she called 'home' for the last 17 years. She didn't know what to do now though? As she walked through the town she scanned the shops and houses, they all looked abandoned and lonely. Some bits were burnt and others were just smashed to peaces, All because of one man. She turned around to look at the huge white mansion which sat in the middle of town on many hills but she had to turned back around quickly to stop a tear from falling.

"No, I will not cry. The past is the past now!" She mumbled quietly to herself.

She decided that she would just go through the forest for a nice peaceful walk, so she could think about what to do next. But little did she know what would happen later in that forest that would changed her life forever.

**In a local pub... (not flashback!)**

"Ahh~good meal~"

At a small table in the corner of the room sat a mysterious looking man patting his belly and leaning his body back against the chair after a meal. The young male was wearing a big red hoody which hid his hair and some of his eyes and was zipped up, he wore green combat trousers and brown boots which were underneath. His onyx eyes scanned the place while taking a swig of his beer. Slamming the empty cup down he walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. Placing the cup on the side he called the lady.

"Hey can I get another drink, please?" In a strong but kind voice, the women turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yeah it was super!"

The young women who must have been about early 30, she had black raven hair and blue eyes. Placing the mug down she looked at him very carefully. Once he saw the drink being placed on the bar he picked it up and nodded his head in a 'thanks' before drinking it all in one gulp. "Whew~" He breathed out. He looked at the girl who was staring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What you looking at!?"

"Huh?" She suddenly remembered that she was staring. "Oh, I just thought you looked like someone for a second there"

Curiosity was shown on his face as he smiled slightly. He knew in his head that she might have guessed it, but there was no proof.

"Oh, and who is this man?" He asked.

"Well... he's actually a bandit-"

"Oh, those sort of people" He said in a sort of disgusted tone looking straight at her.

"He is nothing like that! Him and his friends are loyal and kind! He..." She looked down with sad eyes, now this really made him curious.

"He stops rich people. Bad rich people and we all wish deep down that he was here."

She had a few tears poring out of her eyes. He now realised what was going on. The buildings, the town, the whole place stunk of a rich snob. He hated those kind of people. He decided to look to his left with his chin on this right hand. In the direction he was looking at there was a window. And outside this window he saw up a lot of hills there was a big white mansion. He then looked back at the girl.

"I'm guessing the snob lives there" Pointing at the house he spoke of. She slowly nodded. The young boy looked back at the mansion and sighed. Suddenly the doors flew open which caught everyone's attention, except from the teen at the bar. At the door stood 2 big looking men, all dressed in armor. As they walked to the bar you could hear there swords clashing against there armor. Once they reaches the bar they slammed a melon sized bag full of cash down. The two men sat right next to the teen boy who was gasing out the window at that time. He was brought back to reality by one of the men speaking and blocking his view.

"Two beers, and make it snappy. Collecting taxes sure is hard work!"

The two men got there drinks and slowly drank away until one noticed the boy there, sort of glaring at them.

"What'cha want kid?" At this the said 'kid' just scrunched his eyebrows but ignored that stupid remark.

"You from the mansion over there?" He pointed and at this the men laughed.

"Hahaha, of course we are. The Heartfilia family hired us, we also work for the government. Got a problem with us kid?" One of the armoured guy asked but at that the teen stood up and slammed some money on the table. He then glanced at the women who served him.

"Thanks for the meal, It was great!" He flashed her a toothy grin. He then started to walk away when the two men grabbed each one of his shoulders.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you around town before" The other man's hand crept next to his neck slowly.

"Looks like you have to-"

BANG!

Before anyone could process what just happened. The young teen dusted this trousers of and walked out the door with a single wave, leaving everyone dumbfounded. That young man just knocked out 2 of the local guards with just one hit and walked away like it was nothing. But that's not what the women behind the bar was so shocked about. For a second there she saw his hair.

"It...couldn't be..."

**Back to the girl... (Now the girls flashback)**

She was so shocked, all of a sudden whilst walking in the forest the guards appeared and started to chase her. Tears ran down her cheeks slowly. _'No, stop. I don't want to. I don't want-' _Her train of thought was cut off as she tripped over a branch and fell down. She readied herself for an impact or a guard to grab her and take her away... but none of those came. Instead she slowly opened her eyes and looked up slowly to see a man in a red hoody. He was carrying a big sack on his shoulder at the time, he was also holding her back to stop her from falling. He suddenly looked down at her, onyx eyes meeting brown ones.

"You okay?" His voice was low and a little out of breath, he suddenly pulled her up and put both hands on her shoulders as his eyes met her's again.

"Run!" He said quickly spinning her around and pushing her gently away from him and the guards. But before she could say something her feet were already moving on there own. Behind her all she could hear was shouting and a sword clashing.

**Back to the boy...**

Stood in front of the guards stood the boy earlier from the bar with his arms spread wide as a sign that they will not pass.

"Get out of the way kid, she's ours" The young man put his huge sack down and with one quick swipe he managed to pull of his hoody. He now had a mysterious grin on his face as he looked up to see the surprised looks on the guards faces.

"Wouldn't you prefer to catch me instead!?"

-End of (surprisingly long) flashback-

The young blonde continued to run. '_Dammit, stupid stray bullet' _She thought tightening on her shoulder were it had hit her. Soon enough the sounds of fighting had died down and she found herself near a lake. It was beautiful! But she didn't have time to day dream. She slowly knelt down and tried to clean her wound whilst thinking.

'_Who was that man? Why did he save me? Why did-'_

Before she could finish thinking the world around her suddenly went black...

* * *

** DA DAAA**

**So here you guys go the first ever chapter for the newest story! Hope you enjoyed it, I am so far!**

**So please review. I love reading them and visit my tumblr where I just post random shit everywhere:D**

**Well see yah next chapter Byeeee**


	2. Meeting a bandit!

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. The writing in the slanted font is what there saying in the heads okay? Just in case anyone got confused.**

**Also you can now find me on Facebook :D Yay! Anyway have fun reading!**

* * *

Darkness... That's all she could see. Her mind was fuzzy and it hurt trying to open her eyes. She thought, since she was probable next to the river that it would be cold. But all she could feel was warmth.

She shifted around a bit and it felt like she had a blanket on. Her head was on a square piece of fabric and bearded her face into it. Every time she tried to open her eyes they hurt. She let out a sigh. She then stiffened as she breathed in an unfamiliar scent.

It was from the fabric her head was laying on. The smell was wonderful. She didn't really know what it smelt like at first but now she did. She could smell the forest, but not just this one. Many forests. Which she has never seen before. Another smell was brought to her now. Fire. It smelt a bit smoky but she loved it. The way it warmed up her nose as it went through her body. But then finally found another smell. This smell was like none she had ever smelt. It was kind of a musky smell. She just couldn't describe it but it was her favourite out of all of them.

She slowly sat up constantly rubbing her eyes to get them to open up. Once they slowly opened, her eye sight was still a little blurry but she could see well enough. She was far away from the lake but it was still in view. It was darker then before so she could only Imagen that it was some time in the onto the dark red blanket which was wrapped around her

'_Who put this on me. How did I get here' _Scanning around the place. Suddenly her eyes fell on a figure leaning against a tree on the floor.

"Ahh-" Quickly stopped herself from screaming as she realised that the man was fast asleep. She slowly but carefully crawled over to him. His face was tilted down, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs were also crossed. Soon she was right next to him, staring straight at him. As she looked at his face she suddenly remembered.

'_Wait! He's the one who saved me early. Why is he here'_

She was now sitting right in front of him. Sort of examining his body. He just sat there sleeping and she noticed that his breathing was a bit off, then she saw it.

"Oh my god.." She mumbled.

She was now looking at his right hip in shock. On his red hoody there was a much darker red patch sitting on his hip. She slowly brought her hand to it and touched it. It felt like she had just touched lava, it was so hot. When she finally pulled away she looked down at her hand and saw Blood. Some of it was now smeared all over her hand and it started to scare her. The man who saved her life might be dying right now and she was just sitting there, doing nothing.

'_No! I will help!' _She thought to herself, with shaky hands she reached up towards the zip of his hoody.

'_If I just take off his hoody and have a look I might be able to do something' _Though she did not know what exactly she would do. With one hand now she took a hold of his zip at the top of his hoody, but suddenly got scared half to death. His right arm quickly grabbed her wrist and the man slowly looked up with a serious (but sleepy) stare and growled.

"Don't."

She just sat there slightly shaking as the man just stared at her. She tried to pull away but it was no use, he had a tight grip on her wrist.

"I-I'm... s-sorry" She managed to squeak out before looking down at the floor, she could feel his grip loosen a bit but didn't take it away.

"For what?"

A bit taken back at that question. She looked up at him to see that there was a confused look on his face and a tiny hint of pain.

"F-for... touching your. er..." She had no idea what to say. '_Damn my stuttering'_

"It's ok you didn't know" His face lit up into a toothy grin which relaxed her a bit.

"So um are-"

"Hey. Are you alright!" He shouted suddenly stopping her from finishing. Looked down to where he was looking at she saw the blood covering her hand.

"This isn't my blood idiot" She said looking back at him. He had a very confused look on. He slowly unfolded his legs but hissed at the the sudden pain. '_Damn, guess I got hit'_ He thought.

"Don't move you'll hurt yourself!" She said but it sounded more like an order.

"I'm fine. I've had worse. But more importantly are you okay?" He asked her, now she had a confused face on.

"S-sore" said women simply stated.

"Thank you for saving me. But...W-why did you save me?" She asked him and seeing a blank look on his face shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno princess" He said like it meant nothing. "P-princess?" She asked looking at him and he sudden looked a little confused himself.

"W-well. Your wearing some nice clothes and you needed some help. So yeah, Princess" He said like it explained everything.

"Well thank you prince" The so called princess said trying to tease him but instead of an amused face she got a disgusted face.

"What! No way, I'm the dragon in that type of story" He stated with a toothy grin and pointed to himself. The blonde girl just couldn't help but chuckle

"Whatever dragon boy" She said and slowly stood up. He went to stand up himself but only got half way up the tree before groaning and sliding back down. She was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay!?" She asked helping him up. His left arm swung over her shoulders and his right hand holding his side, cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Y-yeah. Just... can you take me to the river?" asking her and she just simply nodded in agreement. They slowly walked to the river. It wasn't helping that the 'dragon boy' was actually quite heavy. Once they arrived at the river he wiggled loose from her grip and knelt down next to the river and started to splash his face with water.

"C-can I help you at all?" She asked shyly. He slowly looked at her. He now realised that she was actually quite pretty even though her dress was torn up, hair a mess and blood stains.

"Y-yeah. There's a bag over there can you bring it to me"

"Sure" Saying with a sweet smile.

She walked back over to where they were sitting moments ago. There laid a sort of bed which she guessed she was laying on moments ago. Looking at where the dragon boy was sitting, this made the blonde smile. There sat his green ruck sack. She walked over to it and picked it up. Her arm still hurted from the bullet but now there was a bandage on it which helped a lot. '_He must of put it on for me'_ She thought as she walked back to him. But suddenly stopped at the sight of him.

"Pff-" She stopped herself from laughing. At that noise it made him turn around.

When she was gone he had put his hood down and washed his face and bits of his hair. But that's not why she was laughing. She was laughing at his hair. As she Starting walking towards him he had an unhappy look on his face.

"What's so funny!" Snatching the bag away from her and looking inside. The blonde couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing. He slowly stood up crossing his arms and frowning at her.

"Stop it."

"Haha... I- sorry. But who the hell has pink hair!"

She was right, he stood there with bright pink hair sticking out in ever angle possible.

"Whatever." He muttered as he popped 2 pills into his mouth before swallowing. Standing up now the blonde stood there with her arms crossed over her huge chest. The teen boy has see many chests before in his life but he hade to emit it, they were huge. She then poked him in the chest.

"Take that off."

"What!"

"I said take it off. It's covered in blood" She said stepping closer towards him, he just shuffled back.

"N-no Its fine I'll just-" Before he could finish his sentence his jacket was zipped down and his eyes went wide. Staring back at the girl she had an even wider look on her face and was about to scream when he quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Don't scream. Don't scream! I won't hurt you I promise." Looking straight into the girls eyes. After a short period of time the boy spoke again "I'm going to take my hand away now. Promise you won't scream?" The girl just slowly nodded and with that his hand slided of her month and back down to his side.

"S-salamander... THE salamander!" She said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Huh?" He said tilting his head "Oh right that's what they call me. I really don't understand why they don't call me by my name though?" saying out loud as he scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"The salamander... The leader of... the fairy tail bandits?" Mumbled the girl but was loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Ok so, the reason for why she suddenly realised who he was was because of the scaled scarf he hid underneath his jacket. The pink hair of course showed it of too but she didn't really think about that at that precise moment in time.

"Well. Me and my friends were just looking for someone rich and pathetic to rob and I did!" He said proudly. At this though her eyes went wide again.

"Wait, you mean you robbed the Heartfilia's mansion?" She asked shivering a bit.

"Huh? How did the princess guess" He said smugly looking down at her and saw small tears forming in her eyes. His face turned more serious now. Bending down he pulled her into a strong hug and ignored the shocked look on her face and whispered.

"Don't worry miss Heartfilia I wont harm you". Shocked that he new who she was but then she couldn't help but relax into his arms as she could smell that amazing scent again from when she woke up '_Ah~. So the is where it came from...'_

He pulled away from the hug and slowly turned around to head deeper into the forest. Starting to walk he heard her say something.

"Where are you going?" It was a voice that was pleading him almost asking him to stay. He turned around.

"Getting some fire wood" saying that with a toothy grin to tell her that he will be coming back. Walking away again to go deeper into the forest but he stopped.

"Natsu" He said

"W-what?" She answered.

"My name. It's not salamander it's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." And with that he walked into the forest away from her sight but his ears still picked up the girls voice.

"T-thank you, Natsu..."

* * *

**Done the chapter!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. All day I was suffering with writers block but I found a way to fix it. Shihihihi.**

**Please review and follow and stuff like that. It makes me so happy. See you next chapter.**

**Byeeeee**


	3. Water and fire!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the surport it is really making me happy!**

**Once again please review. It makes me smile so much reading them and knowing that I'm not a rubbish writier (ish) So enjoy!**

* * *

"Natsu! Stop it!"

"I-I can't help it!"

Night had fallen on the forest where you can find the two teenages. The famous Natsu Dragneel (or salamander) the leader of the fairy tail bandits is seen laying on the floor, breathing heavily. His top and hoody were no where to be seen, but you could see a small, delicate hand rubbing his stomach.

"Ah~"

The blonde haired girl was kneeling next to Natsu, her hands on his toned upper body gently rubbing it. She finally reached to her destination slowly.

"Oww~" He groaned trying to hold back the scream of pain that was begging to come out.

"Oh. Sorry" She said even though she had a smile on her face.

"Stop smiling" He managed to growl as her hands kept rubbing his wound that he had gotten early from the fight with the guards. He now started to wonder how he got into this situation.

-Flashback-

_'Great. This is starting to sting like a bitch!'_

Natsu slowly walked back through the forest carrying a load of firewood. But the more he walked the more blood that started to pour out of his flesh wound faster then before.

'_God! My eyes are starting to hurt...I need to stay awake!'_

Once he saw the river he decided to followed it upstream slowly. Suddenly though he hit something and fell down with a thud!

"uhhh..." He managed to said rubbing his head as he sat up and looking around to see what he had hit, but saw nothing. He was about to stand up when he felt something soft jump in his lap, looking down in shock he saw what had just landed on him and it made him smile.

"Oh. It's just you Happy" He said stroking the cats head and it purred softly.

On Natsu's lap sat a blue haired cat. Yeah, Blue! It had a sort of little green ruck sack on his back and it was tied around the cats neck. Natsu looked down at the cat's neck and saw a little note on it. Seeing it, he reached out a hand and picked the paper up and read it.

**'Natsu, if your reading this then Happy has found you. The guards are hot on our tails and we are refusing to fight like you told us to. So, We will meet you at the next village from here. Don't be late!**

**~Erza'**

Once Natsu had read the note he then looked back down at Happy. The cats eyes were focused on his which made him smile.

"Come on Happy, Let's get ready so we can go find them tomorrow morning!" He said jumping up and picking up the fire wood, smiling his usual toothy grin.

"Aye~" The cat replied and they both started walking back to where the blonde was.

He was strolling up-stream once more for a while before he started to think that he was lost. The trees all looked the same to him, swaying in the warm evening air. When he had woken up he had checked his big, brown cracked watch that was on his right arm and saw that it was around about 5 in the afternoon. So now it was around about 6:30.

As he turned a corner his whole face lit up to see a familiar blonde walking around the camping area thing. He wanted to run up to her for some reason but his whole body felt as heavy as a sack of lead. So he just slowly walked towards her.

"H-heya, princess" He managed to breath out which was noticed by the blonde who turned around in quickly.

"N-Natsu. What's wrong?" She went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Why was she so calm around a bandit, he would never know.

"Nothing. I'm fine! Look I got the fire wood" Saying with his toothy grin and soon started to place the firewood in the middle of the area.

"If your sure?" She said sitting down near the place that he was placing fire wood and dried leaves around. He then quickly got out his lighter and set the whole thing alight. With a little help of some alcohol which could be found in his bag. This made her jump back in shock and made him chuckle.

"Scared are we?"

"W-what! No!" She said as she looked away from him and pouted but then she then finally saw the blue cat.

"Ahh!" She yelled, backing away from the cat which was chewing on a small fish.

"What's wrong?!" He asked quickly, not sure as to why she had screamed but then realised what she was staring that.

"Oh, don't worry princess, that's just Happy my cat!" He said looking at her.

"Aye~" the cat purred.

"Ah! It can talk!" She yelled, full of shock and a tiny bit scared. For the first time in a while now she looked at Natsu who was laughing his ass off.

"Hahahaha. Your funny you know that!" He laughed. After a while he slowly calmed himself down and wiped a little tear out of his eye. "That's how he meows and Happy's a HE not an IT"

Natsu slowly got up and the blonde was about to speak but was stopped as Natsu fell onto the floor and onto his back. She quickly rushed over to him.

He looked awful! His face was a ghostly white, with cold sweat running down his face. Eyelids half closed and his breathing was shaking and deep. She looked at his body to see that the small red patch of blood that she saw at the start was 10 times as big as it was last time. She started to panic. She had no idea what to do.

"N-Natsu! Are you alright!" Before he could say something she cut him off. "And don't even bother lying to me!"

"...N...No. I'm not alright" He breathed out and looking at the frightened girl. He then smiled slightly.

"Your...Name"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" He asked breathlessly. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Idiot! That's not important right now. Your-"

"It is...because...I need to k-know my friends name" At this her eyes grew larger with shock. '_F-friend?'_

"Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia" She muttered but he still heard her.

"Nice too meet you Lucy. Now... hate to b-be rude. But Could you get the first aid kit...for m-me" He managed to say and as soon as he said those words. she practically ran to his bag. He could not help but chuckle a bit. She came back with it and knelt down next to him. Opening the box. He tried to sit up to mend himself but was stopped when two tiny hands held his chest down.

"Don't! You'll only make it worse. L-let me do it!"

-End of flashback-

'_Oh, now I remember...'_ He thought to himself as he felt the painful but warm ointment being rubbed into his 'scratch' while the girl above him smiled.

'_Why he hell is she smiling?'_

Suddenly she stopped rubbing the ointment on his hip and he slowly opened his eyes. Frowning at her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Enjoying this?" She held out both her hands, which he took a hold of. She then slowly pulled him up into a sitting position. She then got the first aid kit out again and started looked for some bandages.

"So what will you do now, Princess?" Natsu asked with a smile on his lips. She stopped looking for the bandages for a moment so she could think. What will she do! She has no where to go and she doesn't even know what happened to her father.

"N-Natsu?" His ears perked up at this.

"Yeh?"

"What happened to my father and what did you do?" She asked him in a sort of sad tone and he noticed this. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and smiled. Making her look up.

"Don't worry Lucy. I didn't kill anyone. All I did was knock out the guards and robbed the mansion" Lucy now had a worried look on her face.

"What happened to my father Natsu" She asked him again and this time Natsu's smile faded and he looked down a bit.

"W-well. I might have broken a few bones in his body here and there"

Once Natsu said this Lucy's eyes widened. She could see the guilty look on Natsu's face so she pulled him into a hug.

"L-Lucy?..."

"Thank you, I guess. I know I should care about my father but I can't! All he cares about is money. It's the most precious thing in the world to him" She hugged him tightly and felt his arms wrap around her waist and back.

"Your welcome. I guess?"

Lucy soon pulled away so she could unravel the bandages and she then slowly wrapped them around Natsu's torso. As she wrapped them around him she glance over at the big sack which was near a tree that he sat next to previously. Once she had finished she looked up and saw him grinning. Natsu quickly jumped up and looked down at his chest, seeing it was all better now and he was bursting with energy. Once he calmed down he went back to Lucy.

"Thanks princess" He said with a smile but then frowned as he saw her face was confused. "Hey, what's up"

"Natsu, what's that" Lucy said pointing towards the bag.

"Oh that's the money I stole" He said smiling his toothy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Natsu that's tiny! There's lots more money at the mansion than that" This made him look a bit more serious so he knelt down right in front of her.

"Yeah I know. I spilt the money into half. Me and fairy tail get 30% of it and the towns people get 70%"

Her eyes widened at this. '_He! He gave the town most of the money' _She slowly lifted her hand up and slammed it down on his head making his fall on his ass.

"Hey what was that for!"

"Idiot! 70% and 30% is not spilt into half!"

"Really?" He sat crossed legged and rubbed his head. He suddenly slammed his right fist onto his left palm.

"Oh yeah! Your right Lucy!"

"Idiot..."

Lucy got up and slowly walked over to the blanket and pillow. Feeling really tired.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To sleep"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired!

"Wierdo" Natsu muttered the last part.

He to slowly stood up and walked near the bed. Looking down at Lucy where she stood.

"Which side. Right or left?" He asked her, pointing at the bed.

"WHAT!" Natsu had to quickly put his hands over his ears to stop them from breaking.

"Geez Lucy. Which side of the bed do you want?"

"I am NOT sharing a bed with you!" She said crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"B-because. your a boy!"

"So...

"What do you mean so!"

Natsu sighed as he finally realised how annoying Lucy was starting to be. He has only known her for a few hours but he already felt like they were childhood friends.

"Lucy I promise I won't do anything. Presides I only have one blanket so we HAVE to share!" He said as he sat down on the bed and got under the covers. He then heard Lucy sigh "Fine!"

She slowly got into bed. It was a lot more warmer in the bed with Natsu in it. Through out the day she had noticed that his body heat was not normal. It was super hot, like he could jump up right now and eat the fire and it won't effect him. She chuckled to herself '_Idiot...'_

She was falling into her dreams but before she could fall down the rabbit hole of wonderful things she heard a voice.

"Night Luce"

And with that she fell asleep next to the pink haired bandit. Natsu.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**If you thought that at the start they were doing naughty stuff. Tut tut tut.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and faviourrte and tell anyone who you might think would like this story. The adventure is just begining after all!**

**Byeeee~**


	4. From hell to heaven!

**Hey guys! Yeah I know I haven't written in awhile. So here is my sorry present. Enjoy :)**

* * *

CRACK!

"Shit!"

The pink haired bandit known as Natsu cursed under his breath, as he slowly started to pack his bag. He just had to step on stupid stick didn't he!? Natsu hated to admit it but he had to leave soon. I mean it's already 7 in the morning. He didn't wake Lucy up yet. I mean she has had a rough time. But Natsu now knew that they lived in too different worlds. His made him frown slightly.

"Aye~"

He looked down to see happy looking straight at him with his caring eyes just like normal. Natsu smiled down at him and rubbed his head.

"I don't know what to do Happy. I-"

Before Natsu could finish talking, Happy quickly ran over to Lucy and curled up next to her. Happy still kept his gaze on the pink haired bandit.

"Oh. Happy~" Natsu said walking over to the cat and picking him up in his huge hands. As soon as the warmth of Happy's blue fur left Lucy she started to stir in her sleep.

"Crap!" He muttered as he quickly rushed over to his bag. Placing Happy down onto it and then proceed to lean on the closest tree next to him. Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning's breeze flew across her face. As she slowly sat up she felt weight hit her lap. Looking down she saw a tuffed of blue fur and this made her smile.

"Morning Happy"

"Aye~" He purred.

Yesturday the blonde haired girl had finally gotten used to the little blue cat and started to enjoy his company. But Natsu was a completely different story. She slowly looked at him, he was leaning again a tree. On his body all the bandages had disappeared and was now replaced by a simple white tank top. His scarf was now wrapped around his head but still showed his 'salmon' hair.

"Morning Natsu" Lucy said with a sweet smile but he just shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess"

Natsu slowly got up and started to walk towards Lucy. When he was near her he knelt down and was now face to face with her. This made her blush.

"W-what?" She muttered, feeling embarrassed. Natsu didn't say anything for a few minutes, he was just. Studying her face. He then looked down at Happy who was looking up at him whilst purring as Lucy stroked his head. He finally leaned back so he was crossing his legs and he looked at her with a serious face.

"Ok Lucy I'm going to give you 2 choices!" He said as he held up his hand.

"1. You go back to living your life as a stubborn little princess and forget about this!" Natsu said holding up 1 finger in front of her face.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" She screamed at him, but still. She had a shocked and worried look on her face. '_Forget'_ She thought '_Why is he being so cold all of a sudden?'_

"Whatever..." He muttered "And 2!" He said holding up 2 fingers. Lucy really wanted to know what he would say next.

"You can come with me and Happy to Fairy tail" Her eyes widened in shock. The Natsu Dragneel had asked her to join him with the bandits! She looked down at her lap as she though about her answer.

"Natsu, I..."

* * *

'Knock. Knock'

"Yes! Who is it?" Said a older looking man as he sat at his old looking desk in a wheel chair. His left arm was broken as well as his right leg and a couple of his ribs too. But the old man was so stubborn that he had to work! How was he suppose to get the money back now!

"Mr Heartfilia, your daughter has returned!" Said the maid from behind the two giant doors. At this her father lifted his eye brows.

"Fine. Send her in..."

"Yes sir" And with this the maid scuttled away from the door and towards the blonde who was now dressed in a beautiful pink dress (The one from the phantom lord arc!)

"Your father will see you now Lucy-san" The maid said bowing but Lucy just shook her head, bent down and hugged the maid.

"Thank you. All of you. Bye..." She said as she slowly walked down the corridor. As she walked a single tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry...Natsu..." She muttered.

-Flashback-

"Natsu, I..." She looked at his face as she spoke. He had a sweet smile on his face. He was showing her affection and happiness and... it made her heart ache. She slowly stood up and placed her shoes on her feet. She looked up at his face.

As soon as Lucy looked at his face, something in Natsu snapped.

"Lucy what's wrong?" He said quickly. She had tears falling down her face quietly. Lucy then turned away from Natsu and hung her head down.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." She said before she started to run away. Tears falling from her face as she ran deeper into the forest. All throughout this time she could hear Natsu shouting her name. But she couldn't look back...

- End of flashback-

As she approached the door she quickly wiped away her stray tear and prepared herself. Knocking on the door she heard her father's voice.

"Come in"

The door opened to revile his blonde haired daughter as she slowly walked into the room, facing the floor. When Lucy had finally looked up at her father she was shocked to see the state that he was in.

'_Wait! Did Natsu do this?'_

"Hello Father..." He then decided to look at her.

"I'm very disappointment in you Lucy" He said in a stern voice which was nearly turning into a shout. He didn't even bother to say hello back. Rude.

"I'm sorry father..." She said still looking down at the floor.

"Well, aren't you going to ask how this happened to me?"

"I already know father..."

"Well due to those bandits taking my most precious possession away from me. I only have one other choice. '_Wait! He said bandits...Does he think there was more people than Natsu?'_

"You will be getting married to a rich and wealthy man so I can make sure my business doesn't fall" He says this whilst looking out the window.

"Yes, I thought this might be the case."

"Good. Now you can go to your room..."

Lucy could now feel the angry boiling up inside her as she clenching he fists tightly.

"No father!" He looked at her with pure shock on his face. But before he could speak she cut him off.

"I did not come here to make a mends, I came here to say goodbye"

"Lucy..." His voice was laced with anger.

She suddenly grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it apart. Making her fathers eyes go wide with shock.

"I don't need money to be happy. I worked that out when I was just a child!" She shouted at him casing him to get even more angry.

"How dare you..."

Jude Heartfilia reached his right arm out over the desk to call his guards, when a strong forceful fist smashed into the alarm button causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. Jude Heartfilia and even Lucy look up in surprise.

"N-Natsu?"

As she focused on what was now happening she saw Natsu towered over the desk, his pink bangs of hair covering his eyes as his fists were clenched together. His fists had blood slowly flowing from them as his nails dug into his skin.

"Don't...you dare!" He growled.

Lucy was so shocked that she couldn't do or say anything. The only thing she could do was think to herself as she looked at the angry Natsu.

'_Why did he follow me? Why is he so mad? Why do I feel so-'_

Suddenly Natsu's hands grabbed hold of her father top, lifting him up in the air slightly.

"How dare you care more about money then your own fucking daughter!" He screamed right in his face making the grown man shake slightly in Natsu's hold.

Natsu then slammed him down onto his wheel chair and leaned into his face. In a threatening voice, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"If you think that money is your most precious thing then I will take your 2nd most precious possession" He slowly stood up and walked over to Lucy, hair covering his face. As soon as he looked straight into her eyes she wished he hadn't. His normal calm onyx eyes were no longer present. Now they seemed to be on fire. In one quick motion he grabbed hold of her and flung her onto his shoulder, making her scream.

"Natsuuuu!"

He slowly started to walk away nearing the door with every step until he heard Jude Heartfilia's voice, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Put Lucy down now!" He yelled. Natsu slowly turned around and looked straight at him, making Lucy's father cringe in his wheelchair.

"Like I'd listen to you!" He yelled making Lucy stop her continuous punches to Natsu's back.

"Lucy doesn't deserve a crap father like you!" He then looked at her with a sweet smile "Her really family is with me and Fairy tail now!"

As he said that she had a shocked expression on her face but it soon changed into a happy one as she relaxed, leaning onto his body as he carried her away. Away from her hell and into heaven...

* * *

** Done!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote this in a while. Being so busy with coursework and I still am!**

**Anyway guys! I would love it if you would follow, favourite and of course review!**

**Love you guys and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Byeee**


	5. I WANT TO BE A BANDIT!

**Sorry guys! Been to long I know! So here is a new, LONG chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Once Natsu and Lucy left her father in his office, Natsu still stormed around the mansion until they were outside. As soon as they got outside Natsu grabbed Lucy from his shoulder and pushed her down onto the floor.

"Ow~" She said when she landed onto the dirty path. She looked up to see Natsu's face still full of rage, She tried to find her breath. She was grateful towards him but so confused! So Natsu talked for her.

"What the hell did you think you were going to do!" He snarled and waved his right hand out and looked down at Lucy.

"I...I-"

"Did you really think that he would let you leave! Come on Luce, open your eyes! And what did you think you were going to do if you DID manage to get away from him! Huh? Live on the street...I can't believe you are such a wierdo and an idiot!" He yelled at her with anger. She thought for a second though that he might actually care about her, but she must of guessed wrong. She stood up quickly and looked at him with rage in her eyes as well as Natsu's.

"SHUT UP! Why do you even care! Your just a low life, pathetic bandit!"

She screamed at him but as soon as she said the last part she instantly regretted it. The look on his face was no longer angry but more, dumbfounded and...sad? He looked down so his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Pathetic huh?" He then reached into his back pack and chucked a small brown book at her. "Is that really true!?" He said in a low voice.

Lucy was in shock. She was not able to catch the book but she instantly knew what it was.

"How the..." Right next to her feet laid her diary. The diary that nobody could ever find. Lucy hated her life so much, ever since her mother died. Her father had always hated bandits and never wanted to see one again, he didn't even want to see Lucy any more. But what was in her diary showed her and Natsu that she didn't mean what she said earlier. In the diary of the last page that was open had 6 words in it.

**'I WANT TO BE A BANDIT!'**

She didn't know what to say. She felt awful. She has always wanted to be a bandit, she just could never bring herself to do it. When Natsu asked her if she wanted to join she was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do so she ran. But here he is, standing there looking right at her.

"When I asked you if you wanted to join me and fairy tail. Why did you run?" He asked this in a low voice. Small tears started to form in Lucy's eyes.

"I-I was afraid that I would be useless and you would just leave me like everyone else. I-"

Before she could finish Natsu quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her into his embrace. She stood there in shock, feeling his incredible warmth. No man has ever hugged her before and she could feel her hot tears falling from her big brown eyes.

"I will Never leave you!" He put his hand on her head and rubbed it slowly whilst the one around her waist held her tightly. He slowly whispered in her ear. "So please join fairy tail bandits". Once she heard that she wrapped her arms around him and cried with happiness.

"Y-yes, Natsu...I will"

* * *

Once they stopped hugging they decided that they would walk to the next town. It would take about 2 days without transport so they just walked. They had now been walking for a good few hours. There was so many things she wanted to ask but he beat her too it. He turned around and stopped walking to look her up and down. At this she blushed.

"Why are you wearing that" He said as he pointed to her.

She looked down to see what he meant, once she saw it she became even redder. She still was wearing the pink dress that her father made her wear but it was in a right state. The top half was completely ripped of leaving her in her corsit, giving him a nice view of her chest. The lower half wasn't in a good state either. The bottom of the dress was ripped and covered in mud and dirt. The rest of the dress had holes and rips all over it.

"Well you didn't really give me any time to change" She said as she scowled at him. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't say you wanted to..." He then turned around and started to walk again, but her next question made him freeze in his tracks.

"Why the hell aren't we using transport anyway..." As he turned back around to talk to her his boots scrapped along the dirty path of the forest, this cause her to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I said 'why the hell aren't we using transport'."

"I know what you said..."

"So why aren't we?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because..." He then once again started to walk but he knew that Lucy didn't. He looked over his shoulder to see that her hands where on her waist.

"Natsu Dragneel you will tell why were not right now!" She said stubbornly, this made him sigh and look down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I...I get motion sickness alright" He looked away from her and soon heard some giggling.

Lucy couldn't help it. The famous bandit got motion sickness! She soon started to laugh loudly. Grabbing her stomach tightly as she tried to calm herself down. Natsu just stood there with his arms folded over his chest and had a glare on his face.

"Stop it!" He said but that just made Lucy laugh even harder. But thats when Natsu got an evil idea.

He then decided to quickly walked up to her and before she could ask what he was doing, he quickly ripped her dress. This cause the pink dress to be destroyed quickly and only left her in her white long skirt and corset. She gasped in shock and tried to hide herself.

"N-Natsu! You pervert!"

He just chuckled to himself as he looked down at some of the pink fabric in his hands, he then looked back at Lucy with an evil smirk.

"Oh am I now. Miss Heartfilia"

Natsu then slowly brought the little bit of remaining fabric up to his nose and he inhaled deeply. Breathing in the strawberry and vanilla scent that was Lucy. This made Lucy gasp and turn bright red.

"Mmmm. Smells nice~" He hummed before he opened his eyes slowly to look at the very red girl in front of him, his eyes half lidded.

"Natsu!" She screamed as she ran at him trying to grab the piece of fabric out of his hands. But obviously that was harder then she first thought. He stretched his arm up so high that she couldn't reach it. Natsu chuckled as he watched Lucy jump up and down, staring at her before she became too tired and out of breath. She soon stood there breathing heavily and staring up at him with a pout on her face.

"You finished yet" He said, getting a bit annoyed and hungry.

Nightfall was catching up to them slowly. Natsu could see the bright orange sun slowly setting over the green lush hills. He then sighed, knowing that they would have to camp soon.

"Bastard..." She muttered before she started to walk in front of him slowly. He quickly put the fabric in his green trousers and was about to catch up with her and say sorry until his nose caught a certain scent.

"Get down!" He yelled at Lucy as he quickly jumped at her and they both fell onto the floor. As soon as they dropped down a gun shot was heard and the bullet just missed Natsu's head. The speed of the bullet still managed to blow his scarf of his head and made it fall onto his neck. Lucy looked up to see Natsu with a very angry expression on his face as he gritted his teeth together, trying to calm himself down.

"N-Natsu..." She muttered. She thought he was hurt so she went to put her hand on his cheek but he quickly jumped up and looked around.

"You ass holes! Come out right now!" He yelled and before Lucy could speak again several gun shots were fired.

"NATSU!"

And in a flash the gun fire stopped and he just stood there. She didn't know what had happened. Did he dodge them? Did he get hit? She then saw blood slowly dripping from his leg. '_He got hit!'_

"You bastards! If you really want her..." He then crouched down into a fighting position. "Then come and get her!"

He lunged forwards and jumped straight into the bushes of the dark forest, leaving poor Lucy to just sit there and be so confused. All she heard was gun shots, sword slashing and loud bangs! It actually scared her...But she was a bandit now so she quickly ran to Natsu's bag to find a sword in there. She quickly pulled it out of the brown leather poach and went to run but was quickly stopped by a hand.

The hand quickly pulled her into a hard and... metallic chest? The stranger covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry miss Heartfilia. I'll take you home" He said in a menacing and deep voice. He brought his tongue out and slowly licked her ear making her scream and yelp into his giant hand. She tried to protest but he kept licking her ear, she didn't know what to do. '_Damn! Why am I so weak' _She thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. As soon as the man bit down hard onto her ear she screamed the loudest she could into the man's hand, surprising him.

"Natsuuuu!"

She managed to say and as soon as she screamed that the man bit down harder, drawing blood out of her. But suddenly the man's hold on her disappeared in a whoosh of wind and the sound of someone running. She fell to her knees with her face buried into her hands as she started to weep loudly. She heard fighting behind her and then it went quiet. Still crying she felt someone's presents in front of her and when she felt a hand touch her shoulder she flinched. Lucy then finally heard the person's voice.

"Luce? It's okay it's me. Natsu"

She looked up to see Natsu. He had a tiny bit of blood falling down his left cheek and his normal, calm onyx eyes stared at her with worry. She quickly lunged at him and hugged him tightly. This caused his eyes to open widely but then they calmed back down as he smiled softly and hugged her back.

* * *

Once night had fallen they decided to set up camp. They only had one tent, and already Happy was laying on Natsu's pillow fast asleep. He had been asleep in Natsu's ruck sack all this time and didn't wake up once. Lucy found this weird but she just shrugged it off and thought it was probable normal for the blue cat.

Lucy knelt at the river trying to clean her ear so Natsu wouldn't see and worry about her. She knew she was fine but as she found out, Natsu likes to worry about his friends a lot (by the looks of it...) He sat there at the fire eating his last fish that he had caught and watched Lucy, wondering what she was doing. That's when he saw her ear.

"Luce!" He ran up to her and looked at her ear with one hand gently holding it. "What happened to you?!"

She quickly pulled away from him. She didn't want him to worry so she put on her best smile she could muster and replied.

"The man that grabbed me did it. But I'm fine. It just-" He quickly picked her up, making her yelp and carried her to the tent, bridal style. Once they were in the tent he placed her on the blanket and got some cream out of the first aid kit.

"Idiot...When I asked you early if you were alright. You should always tell me if you are or not" He muttered as he slowly rubbed the warm cream onto her ear making her hum quietly.

"S-sorry..." She muttered.

"I can't believe that ass hole bit you" He said as he continued to rub the cream on her ear but then slowly brought it down to her neck. Before she could ask what he was doing he retracted his hand and smiled at her with his huge grin.

"Done!" He said. Placing the cream back into his bag and slowly sat back onto his side of his bed. She smiled sweetly until she saw him slowy pull his trousers down to reveal his dark red boxers.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she covered her face with her pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"Shhh! Happy's asleep" He said as he pulled his top off and looked at Lucy like everything was normal. She just sighed and got under the blankets. She then looked at his amazing body once more before looking into his sleepy onyx eyes.

"N-Natsu?" She said quitely getting his full attention as he sat there.

"Yeah Luce?"

"A-are you naturally pink or...or do you dye it" As soon as she said that he smiled evilly and looked into her eyes.

"You wanna see for youself" He said as he put his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down slowlybut Lucy quickly squeaked and turned around the other way, muttering. "Pervert".

Natsu just chuckled as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

"Night Luce" He said as he patted her head softly, this made her smile.

"Night...Idiot"

* * *

** Finally done the chapter!**

**OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS.**

**I am suffering with coursework, due to it being my final year at secondary school and I just have no time at all!**

**I am hopefully writing a One piece one shot. Rated M of course ;) and will be posted soon. So will a new chapter on excitable fairy tail. Which only has about 2 more chapters left I think.**

**Have a blood test tomorrow, but I will try to write for you guys :D Also when I finish this story I will probable make a rated M sequel :) If I ever finish it...**

**Anyway please review and favourite and follow, means so much to me and I will see you soon.**

**Byeee guysss**


End file.
